Finn's Nightmares
by Bakukirby27
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! after finn and jake finds a strange portal, it starts releasing monsters into Ooo. and finn knows them too well... R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

one thing.

all he wanted was one thing, it wasn't fame, nor was it money, he had friends. yet he wanted one more thing.

a peacefull nights sleep.

after a long day of adventure's, slaying dragons, and freeing gobrats, {the fusion of a goblin and a rat.}  
finn and jake were ready to go home, well...jake was.

jake: c'mon finn! time to go home!  
finn: home? now?  
jake: it's 7 o'clock, kinda late.  
finn:umm...hey! don't we have to do someting for pb? yea! we do!  
jake: dude, that's tommoro.  
finn: oh.  
jake: c'mon finn.  
finn: "sigh"...ok.

{finn and jake return to there home, a giant tree fort.}

jake: BEEEEEEMO! we're home!  
BMO: hello finn and jake, i never left.  
jake: o...kay?...

{finn then sits on the couch, putting a hand on his forehead.}

jake: you ok dude?  
finn: yea...i'm...i'm ok, don't worry about me...  
jake: well, as long as your ok.i'm gonna tune my viola...

{2 hours later...}

jake: that sounds better...oh, glob i'ts 9? oh well, bed time.  
finn: bed time?  
jake: yeah man, it's 9.  
finn: oh...ok jake...

{later...}

jake: ok, beds made...finn?...  
finn: bathroom!  
jake: ...beemo...how long has finn been in there?  
BMO:...10 mini-it's...  
jake: "mini-it's"?  
BMO: yes jake.  
jake: ...i'm gonna check on him...

{jake climbs down the ladder, and walks up to the bathroom door.}  
jake: finn? you okay?  
finn: i'm fine jake...  
jake: ...finn...are you staling to go to bed because your afraid you might have another nightmare?  
finn: ...uhh...

{jake opens the door.}

finn: ...yeah...  
jake: finn, no ones gonna hurt you, i promous finn: ok...

{later...}

jake: goodnight finn, goodnight beemo.  
BMO: goodnight finn and jake, i will go to sleep, and not leave...  
jake: ...uhh...  
finn: goodnight...

{finn opens his eyes, and sees he's in a giant stadium full of pepole.}

finn: huh?...where am i?  
? ? ?: shut your mouth garbage!

{a strange man walks up to finn, wearing a red cape, with a giant sword.}

? ? ?: hit me...  
finn: what?  
? ? ?: try to hit me...if you want to live...  
finn: fine!

{finn pulls out his sword, and slashes at the uknown man.}

finn: YAHHH!

{finn's sword makes contact with the man, it breaks in two, with the end cutting finn's face}

finn: what the?...  
? ? ?: ...you failed...ant the penalty is...death...  
finn: death? !  
{the man snaps his fingures, then two men walk up to finn}  
? ? ?: reaper, grim...make him suffer...  
reaper: yes sir...  
grim: yes sir...  
finn: get back!...s..stay away!  
grim: well, aren't you tough.  
reaper: ha! don't make me laugh grim. he ain't tough...i can tell he's scared...  
finn: i'm n..not scared!  
reaper: sure kid, what ever you say.  
grim: what is he wearing?  
reaper: i don't know...ehter way, it's comeing off...shade!  
shade: yes sir...

{a tall woman holding a knife in her mouth appears out of nowhere in front of finn.}

shade: well, aren't you cute...too bad you have to die...  
finn: w-what?...  
shade: off with them.  
finn: don't touch me!  
shade: shut it kid. your lucky i'm being nice...  
finn: stop it!

{shade rips off finns shirt, then his pants, and last his hat.}

shade: what a weird hat...  
reaper: don't matter...sir...  
? ? ?: good...

{the uknown man pulls out a whip.}

? ? ?: enjoy.  
finn: wait!

"SMACK"

finn: AHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !  
? ? ?: louder.

"SMACK"

finn: ARGHHHHHHHH! ! ! !  
grim: more...

"SMACK"

finn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !  
reaper: is that it?  
shade: you can do better...

"SMACK"

finn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! PLEASE STOP! ! ! !  
? ? ?: tie him down...  
reaper grim and shade: yes sir...  
finn: GET AWAY! ! ! ! !

{the 3 servents tie finn to 2 poles.}

? ? ?: now then...

"SMACK"

finn: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! !

{the uknown man continus to whip finn sevral times, what fells like years to finn, is realy only an hour.}

finn: p..please...st..stop...  
? ? ?:...trash...

"SMACK"

finn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !  
? ? ?: cut the rope...  
grim: yes sir...

{grim cuts the rope, releaseing finn.}

finn: ...w...why?...  
? ? ?: i'm done with you...

{the uknown man pulls out a knife.}

? ? ?:...goodbye...finn the human...

...finn?...

finn: no...please no...

...finn!...

{the uknown man throws the knife at finn.}

...FINN!...

"SPLAT"

finn: ...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"FLASH"

jake: FINN! WAKE UP! ! !  
finn: wha!...  
jake: are you okay! ?  
finn: ...i...i'm...

{finn starts crying on jakes sholder, trembling.}

finn: ...jake...it was horrable..."sob"...i...i...died..."sob"...  
jake: it's ok finn...it was a dream...its ok...

i'm here finn...i'm here...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

what a night last night...

BMO: jake, the phone is ringing.  
jake: I got it! i got it.

{jake picks up the phone.}

jake: hello?  
bubblegum: jake?  
jake: hey princess.  
bubblegum: you still at your house?  
jake: yeah, as soon as finn's out of the shower, we'll leave.  
bublegim: shower?

{bubblegum knew finn rarely took showers.}

bubblegum: finn right? you said finn?  
jake: yeah. he had a rough night.  
bubblegum: what happend?  
jake: uhh...i'll tell you when we come over...  
bubblegum: ok, see you later.  
jake: bye.

{hangs up phone.}

jake: FINN ! ? YOU ALMOST DONE ! ?...FINN ! ?...beemo, how long has he been in there?  
BMO: ...ten mini-it's, jake.  
jake: mini-it's?  
BMO: yes jake, mini-it's.

{jake gives beemo a weird look, and walk's up to the bathroom door.}

jake: uhh...finn?...you almost done?...what?

{jake puts his ear to the door.}

finn: don't think about it...don't think about it...  
jake: finn?  
finn: huh?  
jake: you almost done?  
finn: yeah...yeah, i'll be out in a second...  
jake: okay...

{later...}

finn: okay beemo, we'll be back at six.  
BMO: okay, goodbye finn and jake. you may leave now, and i, beemo, will not leave.  
jake: ...okay?...bye beemo.

{jake closes the door.}

finn: hey jake...  
jake: yeah?  
finn: beemos been acting...  
jake: weird...  
finn: yeah...

{meanwhile...}

bubblegum: cinnamon bun, hang up!  
CB: hang up what?  
bubblegum: the phone!  
CB: what phone?  
bubblegum: the one your holding!  
CB: i'm holding one?  
bubblegum: Yes!  
CB: yes what?  
bubblegum: UGHHH! ! !  
finn: princess?...  
bubblegum: WHAT! ? !...oh..hey finn, hey jake.

jake: what are you doing?

bubblegum: i'll tell you later...

CB: do you want me to hang up the phone? or tell a duck to go home?

{princess cuts the phone cable.}

bubblegum: "huff"..."huff"..."huff"...  
jake: you okay?...  
bubblegum: i need you to go find some candy pepole.  
finn: huh?  
bubblegum: they left an hour ago...  
jake: why?  
bubblegum: ohhh, no reason...teehee...  
finn: o...kay?...  
bubblegum: they left heading north...  
jake: don't worry bubblegum, we'll find them.  
bubblegum: good. jake, can you help me get something?  
jake: sure...  
finn: i'll wait here...

{finn sits in a chair. and bubblegum takes jake upstairs.}

jake: umm...what did you want?  
bubblegum: whats wrong with finn?...  
jake: oh...umm...if i tell you...you can't tell finn that i told you...ok?  
bubblegum: ok...  
jake: ..."sigh"...finn's been haveing nightmares...there i said it...  
bubblegum: nightmares? of what?  
jake: him dieing...every night...  
bubblegum: hmm...maybe i can help him...  
jake: good...  
bubblegum: c'mon...

{jake and princess bubblegum go downstairs.}

finn: ready?  
jake: lets go!  
bubblegum: goodluck boys.  
finn: bye pb!

{finn and jake run outside.}

bubblegum: ...be safe finn...

be safe...

finn: she said west right?  
jake: i think it was north finn: maybe it was...huh?  
jake: what?  
finn: look!

{finn points to a giant metal cube.}

jake: whoa! lets go check it out real quick!

{the duo run up to the cube.}

jake: it's a door...  
finn: but it's locked..  
jake: HELLLLLO?  
? ? ?: WhAt? WhO Is ThIs?  
jake: whoa!  
finn: uhh...i'm finn.  
jake: and i'm jake.  
? ? ?:...Go AwAy!  
jake: Aww c'mon! aren't you gonna let us in?  
? ? ?: BeAt It!  
finn: c'mon jake, we have candy pepole to save.  
jake: yea ok...

? ? ?: WaIt A sEc!...damnit!  
? ? ?: did they?...  
? ? ?: i'M sOrRy SiR...i DiDn'T kNoW TiLl...  
? ? ?: he'll come back

...he will...

jake: hey. lets go ask those wolfs finn: HEY GUYS!

{one wolf turns his head slowly.}

finn: any of you seen candy pepole?  
wolf: yea...we're eating them..  
jake: okay...

{finn jumps into the air, landing on one of the wolfs. while jake, streches his arms and grabs the rest.}

finn: No more sweats for you mister!  
jake: nice one finn! lets tie them up.

{finn and jake tie up the wolfs}

wolf: c'mon man! we were gonna share!  
jake: your safe candy peps.  
candy person: thank you finn and jake! thank you!  
finn: how are you still alive?  
candy person: they put us in a slow cooker.  
wolf: we like them tender.  
jake: ...lets get you home!

{later}

candy guard: princess! finn and jake have returnd bubblegum: let them in!

{two candy guards open the gate.}

bubblegum: welcom back. did you do it?  
jake: "pfft" heck yea!  
bubblegum: thank you so much.  
finn: oh yeah! princess! when we left, we saw a HUGE metal cube!  
bubblegum: metal cube?  
jake: and it talks!  
bubblegum: where did it come from?  
finn: it was huge.  
bubblegum: i know. where did it come from?...  
finn: it was huge...  
bubblegum: finn?  
finn: huge...

{finn falls to the ground.}

bubblegum: FINN? ! ?  
jake: not again!

**expect chapter 3 up by tuesday. (6/26/12)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

finn: uhh...what happend?...huh?

{finn sees he's standing in front of the giant metal cube.}

finn: how did i get here?...  
? ? ?: come in.  
finn: huh? who said that?  
? ? ?: me. the cube...  
finn: oh...umm...  
? ? ?: don't you wanna know what's inside?  
finn: i... i guess i'll come in...

{the door slides to the left, finn walks in, and the door closes.}

finn: is there a light in here?...hello?...anyone?...  
? ? ?: finn?  
finn: whos there?

{finn draws his sword.}

finn: show yourself!  
? ? ?: finn!

{finn takes a step closer.}

finn: who are you?  
? ? ?: finn, its me...

...flame princess...

finn: Flame ! ?...i-is that you? ! ? !  
flame: finn...  
finn: how did you get here?

{flame princess takes a step closer to finn.}

finn: what are you doing?...  
flame: please...  
finn: uhh...flame? ...are you-

{flame princess pulls finn and kisses him lightly.}

finn: mmmhhhmmm!  
flame: shhhhh...enjoy it...  
finn: i...i...will...

{flame princess dissappears in a cloud of smoke.}

finn: huh ? !...flame?...where are you? ! ? !  
? ? ?:remember me?

{finn slowly turns around.}

finn: y...your...  
? ? ?: die...

{the man reappears behind finn.}

finn: what the-  
? ? ?: so annoying...

{the man pats finns back.}

finn: ...uhh...what was that?...  
? ? ?: "that" was this...

{the man dissappears, quickly.}

finn: hey! get back here!...hmm...what did he do?...

...uhh...i don't fell so good...uhh...  
...oh glob...oh glob!...i'm gonna...gonna...

{finn strangely throws up blood.}

"BARF"

finn: oh glob...uhhh...mhh!

"BARF"

what's going...mhh!

"BARF"

s-somebody...h..help...mhh!

"BARF"

uhhhh...got...to...get...help...

"SLAM"

huh?...

{finn looks at what seems to be a glass wall.}

finn: where did...this come f-from?...  
flame: finn?  
finn: flame! get me out-Mhh!

"BARF"

flame: what did you do? ! ? !  
finn: w-what do you mean?...  
flame: i though you loved me! ! !  
finn: but we...c-can't be...mhh!

"BARF"

? ? ?:finn ? ! ?

flame: yes we can...

{flame puts a hand on the glass, along with finn.}

finn: h-how...  
flame: wake up...  
? ? ?: finn!  
flame: please finn...  
? ? ?: get up finn!  
flame: wake up finn...  
jake: Finn! wake up!  
? ? ?: Finn!  
flame: please...  
bubblegum: FINN!  
jake: WAKE UP DUDE!  
flame: wake up...  
finn: make!...It!...STOOOOOOOOP! ! ! ! ! !

...son...wake up...

finn: ...s-son?

"FLASH"

jake: FINN! GET UP!  
finn: wha!...  
jake: dude! you okay? !  
finn: ...i...h-had one...again..."sob"...  
bubblegum: oh, finn... it's okay...

"KNOCK" "KNOCK"

? ? ?: princess? is finn and jake there?  
bubblegum: ugh...ice king...  
ice king: i'm coming in.  
bubblegum: DON'T...  
ice king: hey babe...  
bubblegum: ...come in...  
ice king: aww! jake? ! the one time i sneak in and your...what the?...

{ice king sees finn coverd in 9 or 10 blankets, shaking..}

ice king: you okay bro?  
jake: "bro"?  
ice king: yeah, bro...you need me bro?  
jake: he's not your-  
finn: water...p-please...  
jake: huh? oh, sure finn!  
ice king: I'LL get it for you.  
jake: no, I will!  
ice king: not if i do it first!

{jake and the ice king run out of the room.}

bubblegum: kids...finn, if you don't want to talk abo-  
finn: is she here?  
bubblegum: who is?  
finn: fla...n-never mind...  
bubblegum: hmm...okay...  
finn: c-can i borrow a book?...p-please?...  
bubblegum: what kind?  
finn: ...fire kingdom...  
bubblegum: fire kingdom?...why?...  
finn: ...no reason...  
bubblegum: i can get you one tomorrow...  
finn: thank you princess...

...thank you...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ sorry this is a late chapter**

chapter 4

{a peacefull day, the sun was shineing, the birds were singing, and princess bubblegum had something for finn.}

bubblegum: i wonder why finn wants this?

"KNOCK" "KNOCK"

bubblegum: finn? you home?

{the door slowly opens a bit, finn peeks his head out.}

finn: h-hello?  
bubblegum: hey finn.  
finn: oh, hey princess.

{finn opens the door all the way, stepping outside in his underwear.}

**AN/ XD**

bubblegum: uhhhhhh...  
finn: what?  
bubblegum: you do re-  
finn: is that the book?  
bubblegum: oh, yeah, i found it, here.

{the cover says: FIRE KINGDOM HISTORY may edition.}

finn: thanks princess.  
bubblegum: i umm...i have to go...  
finn: okay, bye.  
bubblegum: bye...

{finn closes the door.}

bubblegum: ...i...i think...  
? ? ?: Ohhhhhh, someone loves finn!  
bubblegum: Who said that? ! ? !

{bubblegum turns around.}  
? ? ?: me.  
bubblegum: ...marceline...  
marceline: heh heh.  
bubblegum: what are you doing here?  
marceline: well...it was about last night...

{FLASHBACK}

[i was floating around, in the forest when i saw that fat purple girl.]

LSP: and i was all like, "what do you mean i'm no good for you? !"  
and he was all like, "your not smooth babe." and then i'm all like...

[this went on for hours, and right when i was about to leave...]

and then he was like, "well, finn was there freaking out."  
and i was like "MY finn? like, what was he like, doing?"  
and he was like, "well, he was moaning and crying and then jake kicked me out."

[so, i decided to go to finns house tomorow.]

{FLASHBACK OVER}

bubblegum: so, your here to visit him?  
marceline: no, i'm here to make a baby with him, Of course i'm here to visit him!  
bubblegum: but i thought you said last week "do i look like i care about finn?" ...  
marceline: mind your own busness!  
bubblegum: Ohhhhhh, so YOU love him!  
marceline: SHUT IT!  
bubblegum: marcy loves finn! marcy loves finn!  
marceline: I DO NOT!  
bubblegum: surrrrrrrrre.  
finn: what are you girls talking about?

{both girls turn around stareing at finn. this time, wearing a red tee and black pants. but not wearing his hat.}

marceline: nothing!  
finn: oh, so why are you here?  
marceline: i'm here...just to visit you.  
bubblegum: really?  
marceline: really!  
finn: are you to okay?  
bubblegum: i'm fi-  
marceline: BONNI LOVES YOU!  
bubblegum: WHAT? ! ? !  
finn: what?  
bubblegum MARCALINE LOVES YOU!  
marceline: NO I DO NOT! ! ! !  
finn: you BOTH love me?  
both: NO!  
finn: oh...  
bubblegum: finn, wait! we don't mean it like that!  
marceline: we like you.  
finn: just as frends...

{finn walks away, putting on his hat.}

bubblegum: finn wait!  
jake: whats going on out here?...finn? where is he?  
bubblegum: ...he left...  
jake: he's walking around, tired, AND ALONE? ! ? !

{meanwhile...}

finn: i still like them too...but they-

"SLAM"

finn: OW!...oh...just you talking metal cube.  
? ? ?: KiD! Oh ThAnK GoD yOu CaMe BaCk! PlEaSe, CoMe In!  
finn: ...god?

**AN/ again, sorry this chapter is kinda late and kinda short.**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

{the door slowly opens. pitch black, with a familiar smell.}

finn: uhh...  
? ? ?: PlEaSe, CoMe In!  
finn: that depends, are you good? or evil?  
? ? ?: Oh SiLy BoY, oF cOuRsE wE aRe!  
finn: ...we?...

{finn finaly takes a step inside.}

finn: so...anyone?...

{the door closes.}

finn: HUH?  
? ? ?: WeLcOm...To ThE aUdIuM.

{finn lokes in awe, seeing so many things he never saw before.  
creatures flying on jetpacks, monsters flying around. and in the middle of it all. a small water fountan, even a dog like jake standing next to it.}

finn: this is amazing!  
? ? ?: yEs It Is...  
finn: but...where are you?  
? ? ?: Oh, SiLlY. i Am ThE aUdIuM finn: audium?  
A.U.D: yEs! I wAs NaMeD aFtEr My CrEaToR. bUt YoU cAn CaLl Me A.u.D.  
finn: okay?  
? ? ?: A.U.D...who is this?...

{a tall, old man sitting in a throme calls out A.U.D.}

A.U.D: oH! i WaS aBoUt To AsK!  
finn: i'm finn.  
audium: welcome finn... i am audium, creator of A.U.D...  
finn: what is this place?  
audium: basicly...a moving brick...  
finn: it moves?  
audium: yes. were basicly for hire...  
finn: for jobs?  
audium: for war...  
finn: war?  
audium: yes, we got a transmission last week. something about a...mich...  
finn: mich?  
audium: the transmission was a bit...how you say, hard. to translate...  
finn: mich...dich...LICH!  
audium: lich? the lich is here?  
finn: he might be!  
audium: if that's the case...  
? ? ?: you called for me sir?

{a tall man covered in armor walks up to audium.}

audium: ah yes! my best man...finn, i'd like you to meet golden...  
finn: oh, umm...hey gold...i'm finn.  
golden: hmmmm...  
finn: what?  
golden: ...nothing...sir, i do have a report that something powerfull is comeing...  
audium: good, i want you and your team to go investagate...  
golden: yes sir.  
audium: there's no telling whats out there. so bring dim and his men...  
golden: Sir! i can handle it!  
audium: you don't know whats out there...you all leave in the mor-  
shade: Ohhhh, we going on a feild trip?  
golden: WHAT THE...SHADE! do not sneak up on me like that!  
shade: oooooh, who's the new guy?  
A.U.D: tHiS iS fInN! jUsT cAmE hErE tOdAy!  
shade: hey finn...  
finn: uhhhh...d-do i know you f-frome somewhere...  
shade: i dunno. you tell me...  
finn: i t-think i have to g-go...  
shade: WAIT!  
finn: w-what?  
shade: take this...

{shade hands finn a paper bag.}

shade: don't open it till your home.  
finn: uhhhh...  
golden: shade...what did you put in there?  
shade: i an't telling...  
golden: finn. don't open...where is he?  
A.U.D: He LeFt.  
golden: oh no...  
shade: teehee...

{back at the terr fort...}

jake: beemo, i'm going to look for finn.  
BMO: but jake...  
jake: i'll be back in a hour.  
BMO: jake?  
jake: if you get hungry, theres some meat-man meat in the frezer.  
BMO: jake...  
jake: WHAT?  
BMO: finn is over there.

{beemo points to the window.}

"KNOCK" "KNOCK"

finn: JAKE? THE DOOR IS LOCKED!

{jake opens the door.}

jake: where were you man? you had me worryed!  
finn: i was...thinking...  
jake: about what marcy and pb said?  
finn: uhh...  
jake: what's that?  
finn: oh...from the cube thing...  
jake: you went in there? whats it like?  
finn: well...theres lots..

{finn pulls out one of his hats from the paper bag.}

jake: where did...  
finn: w-what the?...

{finn pulls out a pair of his pants, underwear, shoes, and a shirt.}

jake: did...what is...  
finn (thinking.) oh glob, there real...

...there real...

**(A/N okay! now his nightmares are real! and now he's gonna try to NOT sleep!)**  
**(so the next chapter is gonna be mostly about jake, since i haven't had him very)**  
**(much in this story. again, i am sorry for such a late update. please review and)**  
**(add this story to your fav's or alerts. and i will try to upload chapter 6 soon. bye!)**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

{8 a.m.}

BMO: jake, my soccer ball is flat.  
jake: it's not flat, just low on air. pump's upstairs BMO: okay.

{jake pulls out a carton of eggs.}

jake: you will be remembered for your sweet eggyness. and fo-  
BMO: jake! finn's doing it again!  
jake: oh no...

{jake streches upstairs.}

jake: finn?  
finn: nuuuu...uhhhh...  
jake: "sigh"...FINN WAKE UP!  
finn: HUH? WHAT?  
jake: you umm...were...  
finn: again?  
jake: yea.  
finn: "sigh"  
jake: don't let it get you down. there's a whole new day in frount of you!  
finn: full of fear and lack of sleep...  
jake: finn. yo-  
finn: shh!  
jake: ...wha-  
finn: shhhhh! hear that?  
jake: ...what?  
finn: ...the front door...

{meanwhile...}

BMO: i'm here!  
A.U.D: oH bEeMo! HeY hUn BMO: i brung bread!  
A.U.D: Oh BeEmO! tHaT's So SwEeT oF yOu!  
BMO: it was nothing...

{out in the distance, behind a rock.}

jake: what is beemo doing?  
finn: i think he's talking to it...  
A.U.D: YoU kNoW. bEiNg A RoBoT. i ThOuGh I'd NeVeR fInD lOvE...  
BMO: i was thinking the same thing...  
jake: ewww...robot love...  
finn: i didn't even know it existed.  
BMO: i got to go now.  
A.U.D: iS tHaT sO...wElL, cAn YoU cOmE oVeR aFtEr "SoCcEr"?  
BMO: if i stayed away any longer, i might crash.  
A.U.D: Oh! BeEmO!  
jake: YUCK!  
finn: bleh...  
BMO: bye.  
A.U.D: fArEwElL mY lOvE!

{beemo runs home.}

finn: so, robots CAN love each other?  
jake: i think so.  
? ? ?: think what?  
finn and jake: AHHHHH!

{finn and jake look up at a tall "floating" figure.}

finn: marcy! don't sneek up on us like that!  
marceline: oh finn. don't be such a weenie.  
finn: c'mon jake.  
marceline: where you dweebs going?  
finn: nowhere.  
marceline: sounds boring. i'm out.  
finn: seeya.  
jake: glob she scares me...  
finn: HEY! MAGIC CUBE! I'M BACK!  
A.U.D: wElCoMe BaCk FiNn.  
finn: i brought a friend.  
jake: i'm jake.  
A.U.D: wElL, sTeP rIgHt In!

{finn and jake walk inside.}

dim: welcome back finn...and dog?  
finn: this is jake. my-  
golden: WILL YOU SHUT UP?  
finn: wha?...  
dim: you must forgive him. he gets grumpy in th-  
golden: I AM NOT GRUMPY!  
dim: suuuure...  
golden: you want a knife in your fu-  
dim: hey! there are kids here!  
golden: so?  
dim: sooo, watch your mouth.  
golden: you watch your mouth before i nail it shu-

"SLAM"

cinnamon bun: uhhhhh...  
finn: CB? what are you doing bursting through the roof?  
dim: how did he do that anyway?  
A.U.D: Oh GoD! tHaT hUrTs!  
princess bubblegum: did he land here?  
finn: princess? what are YOU doing here?  
dim: i sent for her.  
princess bubblegum: you were looking for the lich's well of power?  
dim: master was, please, come.  
princess bubblegum: gladly. see you later finn.  
finn: bye...  
jake: you still in to her?  
finn: what? naw man. i go-  
golden: HA!  
jake: huh?  
golden: don't make me laugh.  
finn: but i'm not!  
golden: ohhh...so your cheating on her?  
finn: I WOULD NEVER!  
golden: were all bad sometimes.  
jake: an't that the truth...  
golden: what did you just say?  
jake: n-nothing!  
golden: better keep it that way you little f-

A/N i think you all know what word that is.

finn: ...f-  
jake: DON'T SAY IT!  
fnn: why?  
jake: just don't!  
finn: okay okay! calm down.  
golden: ...heh...f-

(BEEP)

jake: DUDE!  
golden: what if i was a girl? would you say dudet?  
jake: ...ugh...  
finn: "yawn" is there a bed around here?  
golden: Nope!  
finn: ...  
golden: fine! come.

{finn and jake follow golden.}

golden: in there...  
finn: than-  
golden: whatever...just stop whining...

{dissapears in a cloud of smoke.}

finn: ...whats his jizz?  
jake: breakup?  
finn: maybe...i'm gonna take a nap...  
jake: you sure?  
finn: i gotta get some sleep...  
jake: well...okay, if thats what you want...  
finn: and...don't wake me up if i...  
jake: sure...  
finn: thanks...  
jake: i'm gonna look around this place.  
finn: sure.  
jake: seeya.  
finn: night.

{finn walks in.}

finn: "sigh"...i have to...

{elsewhere.}

golden: i told you! he's not mine!  
grim: oh c'mon g! we know!  
golden: and how is that?  
reaper: we see how you act around him.  
golden: do both of you even know if i'm human?  
reaper: well...  
grim: take off the mask and then we'll know.  
golden: never...ever...  
grim: why?  
golden: i don't have time for this!  
grim: wait!  
reaper: don't worry, we'll find out...

"knock knock"

golden: kid! i need to talk to you!...kid?

{golden slowly opens the door.}

golden: kid?...  
finn: s-stop...  
golden: what is he doing?  
finn: d-don't...uhhhh...  
golden: ...hmmm...do i wake him up?...what do i do?...or better yet...

...what would she do?...

A/N okay! took me forever to write this! goodnight! it don't take very long to review! do it if you want to! farewell! 


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N FINALLY! this chapter is finally uploaded! sorry it took so long!)**

Chapter 7

Finn : where am i?

{Finn see's he's on a giant canyon.}

Finn : hmm... something isn't right.  
? : FINN!  
Finn : Jake?  
Jake : FIIIIIIIIIINNN!  
Finn : Jake! Where are you?  
Jake : Down here! In this hole!  
Finn : Well, what cha' doing down ther-

{Jake climbs up with a knife in his chest.}

Finn : J-jake?  
Jake : What?  
Finn : Y-you g-got...  
Jake : Spit it out man!  
Finn : L-look d-down...

{jake looks at the knife, at finn, then the knife again.}

Jake : ...  
Finn : A-are you-  
Jake : Bye finn.

{Jake collapses.}

Finn : JAKE! NO!

{Finn picks up jake.}

Finn : Jake! Wake up! Please! Get up!  
Jake : I'm gonna die finn.  
Finn : No! Your not gonna die!  
Jake : I'll miss you finn.  
Finn : No! I'm gonna get help!  
Jake : see you...  
Finn : No!  
Jake : on the other side...

{jake closes his eyes, and stops breathing.}

Finn : Oh no! no! no! NO! NO! NOOOOOO! JAAAAAAAAAAKE!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jake...

"sob"

lich : well well well, what have we here?  
Finn : no... not you...  
Lich : heheheheh...  
Finn : Leave!  
Lich : No...  
Finn : I said leave!  
Lich : the dog had to die sooner or later...  
Finn : LEAVE! NOW!

{finn draws his sword.}

Lich : oh finn, don't hurt yourself...  
Finn ; i'm giving you one last chance... LEAVE NOW!  
Lich : Hmmm...no.

{finn runs up to the lich}

Finn : DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!  
Lich : Pointless.  
Finn : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Flash"

Finn : uhhh...what happened? ...am i awake?

{finn looks around, only to be greeted by darkness.}

Finn : okay...still having...  
Jake : Breakfast?  
Finn : no i had that this...wait. JAKE?  
Jake : yeah, it's me.  
Finn : YOU...WITH THE...AND THE...BUT...  
Jake : Finn. what did i tell you about talking gibberish?  
Finn : B-BUT YOU..  
Jake : hey look! portal!  
Finn : What portal?

{green portal pops out of nowhere}

Finn : !  
Jake : lets go check it out!  
Finn : BUT...BUT...oh, forget it...

[finn and jake walk up to the portal.}

Finn : Is it evil?  
Jake : I'm gonna lick it.  
Finn : lick it?  
Jake : yeah, lick it.  
Finn : why not touch it?  
Jake : that's what i said, lick it!  
Finn : but didn't you...oh, go ahead.

{jake pokes the green glowing portal, and disappears in a cloud of smoke.}

Finn : JAKE? NOW what's going on?

{the portal start's making a humming noise.}

Finn : oooooo...

{some kind of white, furry dragon with its tail jam'd in it's forehead with blood spraying out of it comes out}

Finn : uhh...you

"GRRRRRRRRRRR..."

Finn : I d-don't want any t-trouble...

"HISS"

Finn : L-let me help yo-

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Finn : P-please don't hurt me!

{the dragon runs up to finn.}

Finn : PLEASE DON'T!

...kid...

Finn : NOO!

...KID!...

Finn : YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

golden : KID! WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT!

"FLASH"

Finn : HUH?  
golden : Kid! whats wrong?  
Finn : wha...but...  
Golden : are you gonna tell me or what?  
Finn : i was...  
golden : "was?"  
Finn : ...y-you tell me what YOUR doing!  
golden : looking for you and your mut.  
Finn : his name is "jake"  
golden : whatever.

{golden grabs finn's arm and drags him out.}

Finn : HEY!  
golden : C'mon!  
Finn : Let me go!  
golden : hope you like stairs.  
Finn : why wo-

"SLAM"

Finn : Ow!

"SLAM"

Finn : Ow!

"SLAM"

Finn : Ow!

"SLAM"

Finn : Ow!

"SLAM"

Finn : Ow!  
golden : DOG!

{golden walks up to jake.}

jake : who me?

{golden pulls out a whisle.}

golden : "GASP"  
jake : what is th-

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH"

jake : OH MOTHER OF GLOB! STOOOOOOOOOP!

golden : i don't have time for this!

{grabs jake and runs off into a vally}

golden : "GASP"

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH"

Jake : FOR THE LOVE OF MEAT MAN! STOP!  
Finn : it can't be- Golden : IS ALL YOU TWO DO IS COMPLAIN?

**(thanks for reading! i swear, the next chapter won't take as long as this one did! - _Bakukirby27_)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finn : where are we going Golden : somewhere important.  
Jake : hey, is this gonna take long? I got a date with my girlfriend at 7-  
Golden : can't you tell him to...i dunno... "sit" or something?  
Jake : i'm not that kind of dog...  
Finn : what use is it anyway? your dragging us.  
golden : ...  
jake : dude?  
Golden : Shh!  
Jake : don't you shush me sister!  
golden : shhhhh!...look.  
finn : what?  
golden : girl.  
finn : girl?  
golden : girl...on FIRE!  
finn : fire?

{golden drops finn and jake, running off.}

jake : whats his bee's?  
finn : ...on fire?... oh no.  
flame princess : LET ME GO YOU CREEP!  
finn : gold! wait!  
golden : WHERES THE WATER?  
Jake : over there?  
Finn : JAKE!  
Jake : what?

{golden trows flame princess into a lake.}

Finn :NOOO!

{jake grabs flame princess before she falls into the water.}

jake : OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!  
Golden : DUDE! WHA-  
finn : she's ALWAYS on fire!  
golden : ...i knew that.  
Flame princess : then why di-  
golden : LOOK!

{golden runs off with finn and jake.}

Flame princess : what? i don't see anything!...

oh, that son of a-

{later...}

finn and jake : ZZZZZZZ...  
golden : idiots...  
finn : i herd that.  
jake : me too...  
golden : ...get up.  
jake : why?  
golden : look.

{golden points at a large, deep canyon.}

finn : you dragged us all the way here for 3 hours just to look at a hole?  
golden its not about looking at the hole. its about whats in it.  
jake : ...well, whats in it?  
golden : you'll see.  
finn : say umm...i think i left my sword at..uhh home? i better go ge-

{golden hands finn 4 diffrent swords}

golden : here.  
finn : oh! uhh. t-thanks! but uhh...hey...JAKE!  
jake : you okay?  
finn : where do baby's come from?  
jake : ...trees.  
finn : oh, thats it?  
jake : yup!  
golden : oh you poor poor boys...  
jake : we're not poor!

{sceen with the talk cut out due to rating.}

finn : "BARF"  
golden : yea, i did the same thing.  
finn : oh glob i'm now VERY sick!  
golden : ok, lets go in.  
finn : but-  
Golden : do i look like i care?  
finn : no, bu-  
golden : okay! c'mon!  
{golden grabs finn and jake and jumps in the canyon.}

**A/N sorry for the kinda shortness of this chapter. i will work on chapter 9 in 10 days...which is in 5 years...**

**which is in - 5.78 seconds wh- okay. thats getting old. -Bakukirby 27**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys. bakukirby's back with another chapter...i can't think of anything to say till the end...**

Enjoy!

{after hours and hours of walking in a pitch black cave...}

Finn : how long till we get to our destination?  
Golden : i don't know...an hour or two?  
Jake : we're lost. aren't we?  
Golden : WHAT? No! no. 'pfft' No way! Nah.  
Finn : yup. we're lost.  
Golden : Okay. Maybe we're a little lost.  
Finn : why are we even down here anyway?  
Golden : can't tell you till we get there?  
Jake : Where is "there" anyway?  
Golden : ...Somewhere...  
Finn : Don't you have, like, a map?  
Golden : yea, here.

{Finn looks at the map.}

Jake : Well?  
Finn : There's...There's nothing on this map...  
Jake : What?  
Finn : look! not a thing on it!  
Jake : ...Hey, your right! What gives?  
Golden : 'sigh' let me explain... no one has ever made a map for here because no one has ever made it out.  
Finn : No one?  
Golden : nope. anyone who's gone in here was either killed, or lack of food.  
Jake : Lack of food?  
Golden : The cave is so deep and complex, one can't find food or a way out.  
Finn : So, we're stuck in here forever.  
Golden : Did i say that? DID I?  
Finn : Okay! Okay! Just chill.  
Jake : How 'do' we get outta here anyway?  
Golden : Simple. I'll dig a hole upwards, we'll have to hit the surface sooner or later.  
Jake : Oh.  
Finn : So..we'll live?  
Golden : the only way i see you two killing over, is you ether something eats you,  
A rock lands on your heads. or...  
Jake : Or what?  
Golden : Or you starve to death.  
Finn : starve? How can we?  
Golden : Did you pack food?  
Jake : we didn't get a chance to pack ANYTHING!  
Golden : And why is that?  
Finn : you just went up and dragged us against our wills to here.  
Jake : without any explanation!  
Golden : ...  
Finn : Well, at least you have some.  
Golden : umm...  
Jake : What?  
Golden : Yeah, About that...  
Finn : don't tell me...  
Jake : You didn't...  
Golden : Heh...  
Finn : How can you not prepare for something you CLEARLY know is dangerous?  
Golden : i just found this place today.  
Jake : ...Okay, lets all not panic...  
Finn : ...Yeah, Its not that bad...  
Golden : I'd say its fricking bad.  
Jake : Can't you look on the bright side?  
Golden : how can i? I can barely see anything to begin with.  
Finn : I think we should leave and go get help.  
Golden : First off, we don't need help. Second, how do you plan on getting out of here?  
Finn : like you said. Dig a hole till we reach the surface.  
Golden : ...  
Finn : what?  
Golden : heh heh...  
Jake : You... DID bring a shovel or a pick-axe right?  
Golden : ...No  
Finn : For the love of GLOB! didn't you bring ANYTHING?  
Golden : ...a map?  
Finn : y-y...but...i  
Jake : Finn, are you gonna cry from frustration?  
Finn : n-no...  
Jake : I wouldn't bla-  
Golden : Shhh!  
Jake : ...wha-  
Golden : SHHH!  
Jake : ...What's his deal?  
Finn : i-i don't-  
Golden : SHHHHHH!  
Finn : dude, ju-  
Golden : SHH! ...you hear that?  
Finn : Hear what?  
Jake : ...put your ear on the ground.  
Finn : okay?

{Finn puts his ear on the ground}

.

.

.

Finn : i don't hear anything.  
Jake : Just wait...  
Finn : ...i still don't...

**'THUMP'**

**'THUMP'**

**'THUMP'  
**

Finn : What's that sound?  
Golden : Something big...

**'THUMP'**

Jake : I don't like the sound of that...  
Golden : Here.  
Finn : wha-

{Golden drops an axe on finn.}

Finn : T-TOO...H-HEAVY! JAKE!

**'THUMP'**

Jake : An axe? Is that all you brought?  
Golden : I got some swords, and a bow.

**'THUMP'**

Golden : This is gonna be fun.  
Finn : I hope.  
Jake : Hey Finn, what time is it?  
Finn : monster fighting time?  
Jake : you bet your hat it is!

**A/N I think i'll leave it at that till next chapter. lets see...**

**600 words? ****RAGE MODE! JK. anyway, i'll work on the next chapter soon. when i get the chance.  
and to anyone who might be wondering, NO. i will not abandon this fanfiction. i started this  
****and i will finish this! EVEN IF I DIE TRYING! bye.**

**P.S. production of this fanfiction has slowed down a bit, the reason? i am currently writing a  
****TAWOG fic. (if you don't know what it means, it means 'the amazing world of gumball'.)****More of a oneshot... maybe. but anyway. don't expect to see that till after i finish THIS fanfiction.  
****and that may be a long time. not too long. i'm about MORE then halfway done with this one.  
****Not sure how many chapters left. only time (and my hand) will tell... Until then. ****- Bakukirby27**

******P.S.S. word count is now at 807.**

******...Now 816**

******no, 818.**

******820, Aw screw it...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N ; and so i was all like "well i don't see whats wrong with the three, there just as good as the rest."  
and he was all...oh crud. Melissa i got to go. ****Melissa i have to go! the readers are here!**

Golden : Kid, get the back. dog, take the walls.  
Jake : i have a name you know.  
Golden : whatever you say jeff.

**'THUMP'**

Golden : just so you two know, if we die, i just wanted to say...  
Finn : sayyy-what?  
Golden : ...i never liked you two.  
Jake : Wow, i never would have guessed.

**'THUMP'**

**'THUMP'**

Finn : here it comes.

...

...

Jake : i know whats gonna happen, it gets so quiet, that everyone thinks its okay and then it cuts someone of-

**'CRASH!'**

Jake : told you so.  
Finn : i can't see it!  
Golden : i think i got a match.

{Golden pulls out a match and lights it.}

Golden : that's bette-  
Jake : ...what?  
Golden : ...kid...stop breathing down my neck.  
Finn : uhh...i'm over here.  
Golden : ...there is a dragon standing behind us, isn't there.  
Finn : i think so...

{the group turns around.}

**'GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...'**

Jake : ...i-  
Finn : don't move. their vision is based on movement.

...

Finn : see? it-

**'ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!'**

Finn : flip that. RUN!

{the group turns around and runs away.}

Finn : what do we do!  
Golden : lets leave one of us behind as bait!  
Jake : DUDE!  
Finn : can't we do something that WON'T get one of us killed?

**'THUMP' 'THUMP' 'THUMP' 'THUMP' 'THUMP'**

Golden : Look! a hole!

{golden points to a hole on the ceiling}

Jake : lets go in! he won't be able to fit in there!

{jake stretches the two inside.}

Jake : i think were safe.  
Finn : guys? i think this thing doubles as a hole.  
Golden : hmm...let me see.

{the three look down a cave that looks like a slide.}

Golden : hmmm...  
Jake : do we go in there?  
Golden : ...dogs first.  
Jake : wait, wha-

{Golden pushes jake down the slide.}

Jake : **AHHHHHHHH**HHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
Golden : there he wen't.  
Finn : Dude!  
Golden : okay, i'm next.

{Golden jumps in.}

Golden : **SEE YOU O**N The other side off...  
Finn : **WHAT**?

...

...hhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHH**HHHHHHHH!**

**'SLAM'**

Jake : owowowow.. that hurt... oooh! what's that?

{jake picks up a diamond.}

Jake : Hmmm...i might be able to make me and finn some armor with this, and then no one n-

**'SLAM!'**

Golden : thanks for breaking my fall jim.  
Jake : its JAKE.  
Golden : thats a new one-

**'SLAM!'**

Finn : ow...  
Golden : welcome to the club.  
Jake : where are we?  
Golden : diamond mine. people used to mine here long ago.  
Finn : i thought you said no one ever comes in here.  
Golden : well...  
Jake : so there IS a way out of here!  
Golden : true...but with that, 'thing' chasing us...  
Finn : we're stuck in here...  
Jake : unless we defeat it.  
Golden : Defeat it? HA!  
Finn : what's so funny?  
Golden : you can't just 'defeat' it. you gotta KILL it.  
Jake : and how are we supposed to do that with no weapons?  
Golden : what happened to the axe i gave you?  
Finn : i uhh...kinda drooped it...  
Golden : ...you little.  
Finn : now hold on a sec! you said this was a mine?  
Golden : duh.  
Finn : and mines have pick-axe's. don't they?  
Golden : ...your point?  
Finn : we can use those!  
Golden : ...go on.  
Finn : ...that's it...  
Golden : ... i don't get it...  
Finn : ...lets just start looking.

{the group start looking for mining tools.}

Finn : anything yet?  
Golden : nope.  
Jake : i found a sword! hmm... Steve...sounds familiar.  
Finn i found a razor.  
Golden : i found a portal.  
Finn : i found...a what?  
Golden : a Portal.  
Finn : where?  
Golden : down here.

{finn and jake find the portal and golden.}

Finn : umm...  
Jake : coooool.  
Golden : surprised its still working after all these years.  
Finn : okay we looked at it! lets go.  
Jake : C'mon finn! what's the rush?

**'THUMP!'**

Finn : t-that.  
Golden : ...you okay kid?  
Finn : O-of course! why wouldn't i be?  
Jake : your shaking bro.  
Finn : what? naw!  
Jake : dude, if somethings wrong, you can tell me.

...

Jake : Finn?

...

Jake : Finn. you okay?

...

Finn!

...

FINN!

**'CRASH'**

**A/N well, that's all your getting for now. don't worry, the next chapter should be up by christmas.  
But beware. after that, there won't be another one till January. and i am going to write a christmas one-shot for adventure time too. so you can look forward to that too. no idea when it will be published. but i know it will be up BY christmas. so until then, just enjoy this one for now. So until we meet again.**

** - Bakukirby27**

** - Merry Christmas, and happy holidays.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys, baku here...and according to chrome, 'baku' isn't a word... -_- anyway, umm. oh, wow. chapter eleven! what a year this has been. it almost seemed like yesterday i got this account. 'sniff' they update so fast. ya know. i got no time for a a/n right now, so lets get back to our story, shall we? ...no?...oh well. we read now.**

Jake : ...do we...do we touch it?  
Finn : no.  
Golden : what makes you so sur-  
Finn : No.  
Golden : o-k-a-y...well. that dragon is bound to come here.  
Jake : we should prepare ourselves.  
Golden : we'll use bait while the other two escape.  
Finn : ...  
Golden : what? you got a better idea?

**'CRASH!'**

Golden : aaaaand scaly's back.  
Jake : lets not panic!

{finn falls over}

Jake : Finn?  
Golden : so much for that plan.

{jake picks up finn.}

Jake : c'mon finn! Snap out of it! Finn!

...

FINN! **WAKE UP!**

**'GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...'**

Golden : no point dog! we gotta go! **NOW!**

{the duo runs off with finn on jakes back}

**'ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!'**

Jake : Got a plan?  
Golden : yeah! keep RUNNING!  
Jake : i could have thought of that...  
Golden : well do you have a Better-

'SLAM!'

Golden : ...oh C'MON! is it just me? Is it me? **HUH?**  
Jake : better question. WHERE DID THIS DEAD END CAME FROM? we came in from HERE!  
Golden : i think the place is caving in!  
Jake : well that's just great!  
Golden : ...it IS! look!

{golden points to a hole with sunlight.}

Jake : FREEDOM!

**'ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!'**

Golden : we can't bring THAT out with us!  
Jake : ...i got a plan. hold on to finn!  
Golden : ...whyyy?  
Jake : DO IT MAN!  
Golden : okay! okay!

{Golden puts finn on his back.}

Golden : kid's still out cold.  
Jake : hang on!

{jake stretches Golden and finn up to the surface.}

Golden : whew! glad we're out of-

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Golden : DOG?  
Finn : ...uhh...j-jake..  
Golden : WAKE UP!  
Finn : wha...jake?

{finn stands up.}

Finn : w-where's jake?  
Golden : i think the dragon got him!  
Finn : WHAT?

{finn runs to the hole.}

Finn : JAKE!  
Jake : AGH! THERE'S MORE THEN ONE! ITS GOT MY GUT!  
Finn : HANG ON!

{Finn try's pulling up jake.}

Finn : I-I CAN'T D-DO IT!  
Jake : DON'T LET GO FINN! DON'T LET GO!  
Finn : G! HELP ME!  
Golden : uhh...  
Finn : **PLEASE! HELP ME!**  
Golden : ...

{Golden runs up and throws a pocket knife at one of the dragons eye.}

Golden : C'mon!

{golden pulls up jake.}

Finn : J-jake...are you o-okay?  
Jake : can't...breath...  
Golden : that's a pretty bad gash.  
Finn : we gotta get him home.  
Golden : ...where are we?

{the place is a giant grassland.}

Finn : T-this don't look like ooo.  
Golden : no it does not.  
Finn : w-what do we do? if we don't get help...J-jake's gonna...g-gonna...  
Golden : kid, calm down...look over there.

{Golden points at a farmers house.}

Golden : with that windmill broken, and the crops dead, no ones bound to live there. we can help him there.  
Finn : ...i...  
Golden : here.

{golden hands finn a rag.}

Golden : use this for now. there might be some string there, and we can stitch his wound up.  
Finn : do...do we...  
Golden : ...he'll be okay...  
finn : o...okay...  
Golden : c'mon. there's no telling whats out here.

{the group sets off for the house.}

**A/N am i just cra...oh...hello there. *pulls off earphones* well what a chapter. sorry AGAIN, its so short. but today is Christmas eve. that's something you have to expect. anyway. this, sadly. will be the last chapter till 2013. i gotta take a break from fanfiction and videos. don't worry. i'll be back soon. i mean, its not like i'm plotting to secure a secret cargo on a boat with British military special forces that may change the fate of the world and the chance of living is 99 to 1 percent. and lastly. i'll be posting in other archives (RS and TAWOG) in 2013 too, and right now, i'm working on a Christmas one-shot (sort of.) as we speak and it will be uploaded Today, unless something happens, which i doubt. so until then, farewell.**

** - Bakukirby27**

**P.S. Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Boxing Day, And Happy Holidays.**

**Now get lost...i mean bye...no really get lost.**


End file.
